brosblodfandomcom-20200213-history
Nosferatu Lore
Nivå 1 * Viskningar säger att Nosferatus utseende återspeglar hens egna förvridna själ och att de äldsta inom klanen är absolut vedervärdiga att se. * Vissa Nosferatu har lyckats undfly sin klans förbannelse. * Nosferatu gör sig hemmastadda i städers kloaksystem. * Nosferatus utseende ger dem makten att kontrollera varelser som vilar under städerna. * Den fula utsidan klanen besitter stärker hens muskelmassa, * Nosferatus gömmer sig i skuggorna för att dölja sitt fula inre. Nivå 2 * Nosferatu har skapat ett sofistikerat informations nätverk. * Det finns rykten om ett språk som bara de av klanen talar och att ingen utanför klanen har någonsin hört det. * Nosferatu har anpassat sig till att samla information och delar sedan med sig av sin information till andra klan medlemmar under små träffar. De delar med sig av värdefulla hemligheter till utomstående till de som de anser är värdiga, för ett pris... * Du har hört Neoater inom klanen säga ("Beauty is only skin deep, Nosferatu is to the bone") ”Skönheten sitter på insidan och där är jag en Nosferatu” när de talar om klan angelägenheter men du förstår inte rikigt vad de vill ha sagt med detta. * Varje Nosferatu får en hemsk deformation efter något felaktigt handlande och sedan länge bortglömt. "The sins of the father shall befall the get" Ärvsynden är stark i våra led brukar trötta Nosferatu äldre säga när en tragedi mot klanen blottar sig. * Nosferatu gömmer sig inte enbart i kloakerna utan även djupt nere i mörka illavarslande ställen långt under de dödligas civilisation. * Kloakerna är oftast beskyddade av förvridna och groteska monster skapade av Klanens blod. Nivå 3 * Att lära en utomstående vad du lärt dig är att förråda ditt eget blod och du kommer bli utstött från din klan. Ett straff värre än döden för många Nosferatus. * Du är medveten om att klanen går före allt och att detta även gäller sekttillhörighet. Det finns viktigare saker än sekttillhörighet, närmare bestämt något som vill utrota blodet i sin helhet, något som brukar kallas för Nictuku eller de dolda(Hidden Ones). * Du har en djupare förståelse för Nosferatus arkitetktur och har blivit lärd hur man gräver tunnlar på ett sådant sätt att du inte rasar dig själv inne eller möter den sanna döden. * Du är medveten om alla aktiva medlemmar inom din egna stad och de närliggande regionerna. Du känner till och med till de som trycker i hållorna. * Många av de äldre har ett djupt hat för klan Tremere och skuggorna talar om många hemska handlingar mot ditt blod från deras slavar Gargoylerna. * Du har varit vid en samling/träff och hört olika teorier till klanens uppkomst, dock har det inte funnits någon konkret fakta bakom dessa teorier. * Du känner till olika stereotyper och underkategorier inom din klan och förstår deras roller. (Cleopatra, Leatherface, etc samt ämbeten så som Loremasters, Warrenmasters etc) * Med tillräckliga studier skulle du med lätthet kunna forma en (Spawning pool). Även om du inte är bekant med hur man uppehåller en sådan. (Endast Nosferatu kan ha denna information, utomstående kan ha hört om spawning pools men kan inte skapa egna) Nivå 4 * Du har hört de äldre säga med en äcklad ton Usurpers, ett öknamn de har mot Tremerer. (Endast inom klanen) *Du har fått en ännu djupare förståelse för din klans historia samt att du valt vilken teori om klanens uppkomst du finner mest troligt och har funnit bevis för denna. *Med denna nya förståelse har du blivit upplärd i det hemliga språket som klanen besitter kallas Mörk Nos (Dark Nos) av Neonaterna. (De inom klanen kan köpa språket som ett språk.) För att tala detta språk med en annan omfamnar man en annan invigd via en speciell kombination av lätta klappar på visa punkter, muskelsammandragningar och ansiktsutryck, detta visar din vilja. Det finns ett skriftligt språk av detta, detta blandas oftast in i icke intellektuellt kommunikationssätt så som graffiti på gatorna eller i städerna. * Du känner till att de som jagar dig kallas Nictuku en uråldrig och mäktig Nosferatu som många hävdar jagar de som härstammar från Moder Methuselah och endast er utrotning kan bringa fred. Dock är detta en av många teorier. * Du har hört talas om Baba Yaga, kronan av ryska legender, denna är en av de namnlösa och hennes namn är något som fyller dina mörkaste av fruktan. Du har kanske hört andra namn av Nictuku så som Abraxes, Herre av dimmorna, Nuckalavee den skinnlöse, Grogo – Hon som skriker i mörkret, Echnida Modern av vidrighet. Att yttra dessa namn är som att önska sig döden och de flesta Nosferatu vägrar säga dem eller ens skriva ner deras namn. En dag kommer dessa varelser att komma för ditt egna blod, så du och dina bröder håller uppsikt och hjälper varandra så bra som det någonsin kommer gå. Sekten har inget att göra inom klanen, för om du vill överleva nästa storm måste ni alla stå enade på en front. Med makten av kunskap uråldrig så som ny sida vid sida, ty vem vet vilken kunskap som kommer att rädda oss från undergång?? * Du är bekant med de flesta Nosferatus i din region och är respekterad för dina djupa kunskaper. När du kallar till en träff brukar många komma. * Gargoylerna var inte orsaken utan snarare källan till det agg som de äldre hyser mot klan Tremere. Nivå 5 *Salubri är inte demoner, de är snarare tvärt om. Kanske har du, din skapare eller din skapares skapare dolt någon av dem när klan Tremere bestämde sig för att utrota dem alla. * Gargoylerna var produkten av hemska experiment som utfördes på de av ditt eget blod samt klan Gangrel av klan Tremere. Detta dåd är inte något som glöms bort dock talas det om väldigt sällan i moderna tider. * Du är personligen väldigt bekant med alla skapelse berättelserna och förstår att många har bevis för dem. (Nu är ingenting i klanboken en hemlighet för dig längre) * Utomstående kan nu köpa språket Mörk Nos som språk: * Du har kanske sett skräcken som Nictuku utför med egna ögon och överlevt att berätta denna hemska upplevelse. (Eller så har du hört någon som faktiskt upplevt detta). Du kommer alltid att minnas deras fruktansvärda närvaro som tynger din själ. Deras makt, deras vedervärdiga aura är något du aldrig kommer glömma. * Du förstår din klans desperata situation bättre än någon annan och du förstår att dina erfarenheter och skräck kommer inspirera. Detta kommer göra dig till en ledare av ditt blod, OM du nu har styrkan att fortsätta efter dessa hemska erfarenheter. * Ja klan Tremere har utfört hemska brott mot er klan och du känner till dem alla. Men du har större problem nu än några trollkarlar!!!